Fixing You
by SomeKindOfRomance
Summary: [ONESHOT CARTMANxKYLE] Sometimes we matter more than the things that seem to matter most.


**It's a Cartman/Kyle oneshot. Sorry if it sucks, it's just me trying to be sentimental... and applying personal experience to a fic.**

"Ass pilot."

"What was that for?"

"For being an ass pilot."

"What the fuck is an ass pilot?"

"You."

Kyle rolled his eyes at Cartman's comments. "You must have tourettes. We stop talking for five minutes and then all of the sudden you come out with... ass pilot."

Cartman put his feet up on the coffee table, which started to creak.

"Don't break my coffee table."

"It's _my _coffee table."

"No, it's not."

"Yes it is."

"No, it fucking isn't!" Kyle screamed in exasperation.

Cartman gave a sturdy laugh and scooted closer to the jew. "Ok, it's your coffee table. It's a piece of shit anyway."

"It was my Grandma's," Kyle began. "In case you didn't know, it holds _some_ sentimental value."

"How can anything that ugly be senti-"

"Because, she's dead, asshole."

Cartman became quiet and scooted back to where he originally was. "Uh.. sorry, I forgot about that," Cartman admitted.

"I'm going to bed," Kyle announced, ignoring the apology. He marched upstairs to his bedroom and slammed the door shut.

"Smooth," Cartman said aloud to himself. He didn't mean to make Kyle mad, it just sort of happened... a lot. He had no idea why Kyle put up with his crap. Stan and Kenny gave up long ago.

He focused his brown eyes on the homely table that lay in front of him. It was full of cracks, stains, and dents. He traced a finger along the wood surface, aquiring a nice big splinter. "Fuck!" Almost immediately, he brought his wounded finger up to his mouth, to suck on it. "Shit." He studied the table's splintery surface and cringed. 'How can Kyle love such a thing?' he thought. 'Well, he does love weird things. He loves me, after all.' Cartman smiled at the thought of it. Even though his boyfriend was upstairs, fuming mad at him, he still loved him. Kyle's love made him feel whole. It had always been there and it really started to blossom after college. "I love him," he stated out loud. The grinning man looked down at the table, he had an idea.

-

The clock read 3:45 a.m. Cartman blinked twice and let out a nice yawn. He had been down in the basement for over two hours. He had already managed to sand down the tabletop and stain the wood. It was really starting to look like new. All he had left to do was to sand the legs and put one last coating on to stain it. Cartman knew Kyle would love it. It would last even longer and be sturdier. This meant that Cartman could actually put his feet up and keep them there. He smiled at the thought, but then quickly pushed it to the back of his mind. This was for Kyle, not for him. He gently picked up the piece of furniture and rested it on his work bench. It would be easier to sand the legs in that position. After grabbing a sheet of sandpaper, he quickly went to work. The minutes started to turn into hours and soon, Cartman's hands were bloodied from all the work. 'It was all worth it,' he told himself. 'Anything's worth it for my little ass pilot.' He chuckled to himself and picked up the table, ready to bring it upstairs. Kyle would be up soon and he wanted to surprise the jew. If the morning started off good, then it usually meant he wouldn't be sleeping on the couch. He soon got to the stop of the stairs, sporting a wide smile. Unfortunately, that happy expression quickly turned into one of horror, as he lost his footing and tumbled down the basement stairs. There were a few loud cracks. They came from his leg and Kyle's coffee table. "Oh no!" he cried as he saw the damage that was done to his lover's heirloom. He completely looked past the broken shinbone, sticking out of his lower leg. He wasn't thinking about himself right then.

"Eric, Eric, you ok?" Cartman heard Kyle yell.

"No- no..." Cartman moaned. "Don't come down here Kyle. Please." He could feel the tears spilling over his eyelids. He had ruined it. He had completely ruined it.

Kyle came pounding down the stairs within an instant. His sea-green eyes came to focus on Cartman's leg. "Eric!" He quickly got down on his knees and gently ran a hand across his lover's cheek.

"I-I," Cartman began. He broke out into a fit of uncontrollable sobs. "I broke your t-table," he finally managed to squeek out.

"No. It's beautiful. It's fucking perfect." Kyle pulled the other man close to his chest. "You never cease to amaze me, do you know that? I love you Eric." He rocked Cartman back and forth in his arms.

"B-but it's broken."

"You fixed it. It was in terrible condition."

"It's broken, you stupid jew!"

"So are you.. We're gonna go to the emergency room, ok?"

"How come you aren't mad?"

"Eric, I care more about you than I do that table... And.. and what you did for me. It was so sweet. Besides, one of the legs broke off. We can fix it... but right now I'm more concerned with fixing you." He carefully brought Cartman to his feet and slowly helped him up the stairs. "Come on gimpy."

They rode to the hospital in silence, hands linked strongly together.


End file.
